


Centuries of Sunshine

by miabria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, warning: overused joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: It's Nico and Will's long awaited wedding day. Not all weddings are perfect. In fact, all weddings have their flaws. Even so, it will be the greatest day of their lives. A wedding no one will forget.





	1. Pre-Wedding Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend Hannah for helping me come up with this idea!

The day was sunny and warm, not too hot, not too cold, and absolutely perfect. Church bells could be heard from the bell tower at the top of a large, white cathedral. The bells were for a wedding. Not just any wedding, though. It was the long awaited wedding of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.

The wedding was to take place in 30 minutes. Guests were starting to arrive and the bride and groom were finishing getting ready.

In Nico’s dressing room, his maid of honor, Reyna, was straightening his tie while Piper, the wedding planner, put her finishing touches on his hair. Hazel walked into the room and smiled with delight.

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married!” she squealed as she gave her brother a big hug. “You look wonderful!”

“You should wear white more often.” Reyna smirked and took a step back, nodding in approval.

Nico gave a nervous smile. “Thanks,” he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Is Annabeth ready? She’s taking longer than you three did.”

Piper laughed. “Annabeth had to run an emergency errand for Will.” She noticed Nico’s expression of worry grow deeper.

“Is… everything alright?”

“Nico,” Hazel said softly and put her hand on his arm, “Don’t worry so much. I know you’re nervous, but there isn’t any reason to be. I was just as nervous as you are when I got married.”

Nico chuckled. “Your wedding was a disaster.”

“That was because of you!” She hit her brother’s arm with the back of her hand.

“Hey, let’s not injure the bride on his wedding day!” Piper said, adding a bit of charm speak to her voice.

“How was I supposed to know Leo would catch the flowers on fire?”

“You provoked him!”

Nico shook his head and smiled. “You’re happy, though, right?”

Hazel returned his smile, “Yes, but you need to focus on your happiness right now. Only 20 more minutes.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on Nico’s dressing room door and Jason poked his head in. “Hey,” he said with a smile, “You ready for this, Nico?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. Too late to turn back now.” He sighed, trying to calm his nerves.

“Actually, it isn’t.” Piper said.

Reyna glared at her.

She put her hands up defensively. “Just saying!”

“So,” Jason said, “explain to me again why I’m not best man.”

“Jason, the groom picks the best man.” Hazel said with a laugh.

Nico laughed as well. “Why don’t you go sit down, Jason. Make sure Percy doesn’t cause any trouble.”

~~~

Will’s dressing room was absolute chaos.

He was dressed and ready for the wedding, however, he was completely freaking out.

Lou Ellen, Will’s best man (woman) was frantically trying to calm him down. Lou Ellen was Will’s best man because she walked up to him with a huge grin on her face and simply asked. Will couldn’t say no to his best friend and knew he could ask for anyone better to fill the spot.

Cecil, one of the groomsmen, was attempting to get Will to sit down instead of the frantic pacing he was currently doing.

Annabeth was also in the room, also helping to calm the groom down.

“Will, why are you freaking out so much?” Lou Ellen asked, slowly losing her patience.

“What if he decides not to go through with this? What if he suddenly doesn’t want to marry me anymore? What if he just leaves me standing at the alter?” Will was pulling at his hair and continued his pacing.

“Will, Nico loves you. I know he wants to marry you more than anything.” Annabeth said calmly. The reason she was helping with Will in place of Piper was because Piper used the excuse “I need to make the bride beautiful. I am a daughter of Aphrodite after all.”

“Stop touching your hair!” Lou Ellen nearly tackled Will to the ground trying to get his hands away from his head. “I just finished making it look nice! Now it looks like you were attacked by a swarm of butterflies!”

“Butterflies?” Cecil asked, giving up with his efforts with Will.

“Whatever. I have to fix it now.”

Will walked over to the door and started to open it.

"What are you doing?” Cecil asked.

“I need to see Nico.”

Annabeth and Lou Ellen sprang into action. They both grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back.

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Lou Ellen yelled.

“He’s a guy!” Will yelled back.

“Still the bride.” Annabeth said. “He’s wearing the white tux, you’re wearing the black one.”

Will stopped struggling to get away and calmed down a bit. “What? Really?” The thought of Nico wearing white made him strangely happy.

“Yeah, really.” Lou Ellen said. “He’s also the one walking down the isle, in case you forgot.”

Will smiled at that and calmed down completely. His nervousness was suddenly washed away and he became very excited.

There was a knock on the door and Hazel poked her head in. “Five more minutes. You should get out there.” She closed the door and left.

Will sighed, his nervousness returning. “Well, here we go.”


	2. Finally Wed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is where the overused joke is... You'll know it when you see it.

Will stood at the alter, nervously bouncing up and down on his toes. Lou Ellen, Cecil, and one of Will’s brothers stood at the alter with him. Music started playing and people started walking down the isle. Will noticed Reyna holding back her laughter, probably at Will’s hair since Lou Ellen never got the chance to fix it.

Outside the doors in which the bride’s maids were currently walking into, Nico stood nervously, waiting for his turn to walk down the isle.

“Last chance to back out,” a deep voice from beside Nico said.

“Dad,” Hazel sighed, “don’t tell him that. What if he actually leaves?”

Nico chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Hazel replied. “See you at the alter.” She smiled then walked through the doors.

“Are you nervous?”

Nico looked up at his father and nodded. “Yeah, a little.”

Hades gave his son a surprisingly warm smile.

“You have every right to be.” He places his hand on Nico’s shoulder, “I just want you to know I’m very proud of you.”

Nico smiled. “Thanks dad.” He turned to face the doors and took a deep breath. “Looks like it’s my turn.” The doors opened and Nico began walking own the isle with his father right beside him.

~~~

As Nico was walking down the isle, everyone stood from their seats. Jason gave Nico a thumbs up.

Hades sighed and looked disapprovingly at Will. “The boy couldn’t even brush his hair?” he whispered to himself. Nico almost started laughing, but he got so distracted by Will smiling down at him. He smiled back.

As Nico and Hades reached the end of the isle, Hades took a seat in the first row of benches and Nico took Will’s hand and stood next to him at the alter.

The priest smiled at the two of them and began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

Nico’s heart was racing. He felt more nervous than he had on his first date with Will.

“Before we continue, are there any objections as to why these two should not be wed?”

Oh gods, Nico silently pleaded, let there be no objections!

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as someone’s hands slammed against the seat in front of them. Will and Nico turned around to see Percy standing up.

“NOT YOUR TYPE!?” he yelled.

Jason, who was sitting next to Percy, forcefully pushed the top of Percy’s head down, forcing him to sit.

“No objections!” he yelled, “Carry on!”

Nico resisted the urge to slap his hand against his face. Really, though, he should have seen this coming.

Will chuckled and gave Nico a smile as if to say ‘Hey, it could have been worse.’

The wedding carried on, uneventful. Nico and Will said their vows and kissed each other as everyone cheered.

As Nico and Will were walking back down the isle together, Annabeth gave Nico a high five. Will held tightly to Nico’s hand.

“And to think,” Will said, “we haven’t gotten to the reception yet and already Percy was causing trouble.”

Nico laughed. “I believe you owe me ten dollars, Solace.”

Will kissed Nico’s cheek, his smile growing wider. “That’s your last name now, too.”


End file.
